skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:Charbox
Anyone think it'd be worth porting the colour-modification changes I made to the expanded character box over to this one? Helps provide "at a glance" character allegiance without having to look at the little "Faction" box... --Marcus Langley 08:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I think almost everything you made could be moved over. In fact, I'm pretty sure its possible to even include a faction switch that will automatically include the correct faction template on top of it. The charbox could use some sprucing up. However, I think theres a way to hide unused rows? So that everyone's box doesn't explode. If thats too much work, the color thing would be nice at least. --(love) 14:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, I think the expanded one might be a bit too big for some people's purposes. If I do find a way to hide unused rows I'd use enable it though. --Marcus Langley 16:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::Mind if I fiddle with your charbox a bit, to see if I can get this working? That way if I screw up, I only mess up our pages --(love) 17:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't able to figure out how to make it omit rows if those values weren't specified. Part of the trick no doubt includes using } | } }} (as is used with the 'death', 'wing' and 'profile' fields) in some magical manner. If you're feeling adventurous, check out http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Extension:ParserFunctions#.23if: . --Calvin November t/ on 17:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm working on it as we speak! So far, the rows are disappearing from the template table...so it appears to be working! --(love) 18:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Success! Check out User:Love/CustomCharBox for the smexy disappearing trick. The main thing to remember is that since the pipe | is used in table syntax and if statement syntax, you have to use to escape them out. The result is horribly illegible script, but it gets the job done. I'm in the process of sprucing it up. --(love) 18:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :(love) Rock Star. --Calvin November t/ on 18:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hooray! Thanks to Marcus Langley for providing the original custom charbox that I stole and tinkered with. Calvin, I'll let you make the changes to Charbox as you see fit, I added a bit of documentation to User:Love/CustomCharBox to explain a new addition. With the new members= parameter, users won't have to fiddle around with colors to get their charbox to match the faction templates. --(love) 19:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I can't take all the credit for that, Daisuke Sasaki aka Hinotori made the one I modified it off of! --Marcus Langley 03:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. I copied the wikicode from User:Love/CustomCharBox, did a bit of tweaking and created Template:CharBox2. Tried to update the text to be a bit more accurate as well as make "death" truly optional. Not sure, but I think Wikia's caching is keeping me from testing things out completely. --Calvin November t/ on 05:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually I think the problem is that template updates don't automatically propogate to pages that use the template, or it takes a long time to propogate. An easy fix is to "edit" the target page, and click preview whenever you update the template to see the latest changes. Then just click save, and the new page should have the updated template. --(love) 12:11, 20 May 2009 (UTC)